Derek & Penelope's Hot Adventure
by Criminal Minds Mom
Summary: What happens when Penelope catches Derek playing with something he shouldn't be?  My sub. to the "hand in the cookie jar" smut club challenge.


It was a quiet night at the BAU. The team just came back from finishing up a case in Greendale, Maine. All of the team went home, even Hotch, who had been leaving earlier since becoming a full-time father. Garcia was the last to leave, or so she thought. As she was walking by Morgan's office, she noticed light filtering out from beneath the door. It didn't surprise Garcia that he was still working. He had been throwing himself more into his work since Tamara broke up with him.

Garcia decided to stop in to say a quick goodnight. She knocked a few times, but there was no answer. She wondered if Derek had fallen asleep or if he stepped out to use the men's room. She knocked again and then turned the knob, letting herself in. What she saw both shocked her and took her breath away. Sitting on the couch, was Derek Morgan, listening to his I-Pod and stroking his very impressive member. _"God he's beautiful"_ thought Penelope.

She tried to close the door, but it was too late. "Holy shit Penelope...um.."

"Derek, I'm sorry. I knocked, but the ear buds, you couldn't hear. I'm so sorry. I…I..um…oh…"

She was bright red and so embarrassed. Derek couldn't help but find Penelope's reaction cute and endearing. He quickly threw his jacket over his quickly diminishing cock. "Pen calm down. Relax. Breath for me girl." She followed his request. "

That's it deep breath. Close the door and come in; before someone wanders by. I don't want more of an audience."

She followed his instructions. He motioned for her to sit down. Although, he was mortified, he valued their friendship, and didn't want things to get weird between them.

"Good girl. Now, I know this is awkward as hell, but don't be embarrassed."

"I'm sorry" she squeaked.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I've never done this…um…well you know.."

"Rubbed one out" she filled in the blank.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her euphemism. "Yeah, rubbed one out. I mean, here, at work" he added. "It's just with the break up and the last case being so crazy, I guess I needed a release. I shouldn't have done it at work. I'm sorry that I put you in this position."

"Well you should have locked your door" she said laughing. She was starting to relax about the whole situation. "But don't worry, it's no big deal." She realized what she had said the minute it left her mouth.

"Hey! That's the last time I call you my sexy cupcake or hot mama" he replied laughing.

"What I meant to say is it no big thing. Shit, I did it again. I mean, from what I saw it was a pretty big thing, but you shouldn't worry we all masturbate."

"You? What that tech boy guy of yours not doing the job?"

"Kevin and I have been splitsville for three weeks. I guess our geeky, techy minds just grew apart."

"I'm sorry." There he said it. Funny thing he wondered, why didn't he mean it.

"Thanks, but it was a mutual thing. We just kind of lost the love and the lust was never very strong. So you're not the only one rubbing one out lately."

This conversation shouldn't be making he cock twitch, he thought. But it was. He couldn't fight the urge, he had to ask, "oh yeah, just how does our bodacious tech goddess get her pleasure."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, actually I would" he replied looking seriously into her eyes.

"Well mister profiler, what is your theory on how I might go about rocking it" _Boy it is getting hot in here, _she thought to herself.

"Well you're eccentric and colorful. However, we can't forget your strong technological skills. So I'm kind of picturing various colorful vibrators. But watching your fingers working their magic at the computer makes me think you sometimes enjoy taking very hands, or should I say fingers on approach."

"You're picturing me utilizing all these methods?"

"Oh baby, I'm definitely picturing you. Is my profile correct?"

"Yep. Although after typing all day at work, I tend to relay on one of my trusty buzzy boyfriends."

"One of your…angel baby, just how many vibrators do you own?"

Penelope couldn't help but blush as she whispered 9. Well 10 if you count the one that was delivered today. They all do different things."

"Wait – the Fed Ex package that came for you today. That's what was in the package?"

"Yep"

Derek looked into Penelope's eyes for a few seconds. "Go get it."

"What! Are you insane?"

"Come on hot stuff. Let Derek see your new toy."

She thought for a minute, before sneaking out of his office. When she returned she was carrying the package in her bag. He grabbed it from her and tore the package open. It was a purple silicone vibrator, with a g-spot head. He began reading the box. "The magic wand has 10 high speed functions, perfect for g-spot or clitoral stimulation…wow this looks fun."

Both Derek and Penelope were finding the room temperature had risen to an uncomfortable level.

"Baby doll, this may sound crazy, but how about I finish what I started, then we break in this magic wand together". He saw both the desire and uncertainity in her eyes. "Come on, it's only fair, you saw me."

Penelope knew that they were treading in to dangerous territory, which could harm their friendship. Not to mention what would happen if Hotch ever found out about their mutual masturbation session. But at that moment she didn't care.

"Okay" she said as she reached out and removed the jacket covering Derek's cock. She watched as he began to stroke it with hard, long movements. She couldn't resist, she reached out, shooed his hand away, and took over. It didn't take him long to respond to her touch. Soon his head was rolled back, his eyes were closed, and he was panting. Penelope decided to take their sexual play up a notch. She bent down and swirled her tongue around the head of his manhood.

"Oh God, sweet thing, I'm going to come. You…mmm…want to…ohhhh….move…" he warned. She responded by sucking harder. Unable to control himself any longer, he let go. He watched Penelope swallow his cum. "Pen that was…girl that was hot.

"I enjoyed it myself" she replied. After taking a moment to recover, Derek turned his attention to Penelope. He began rubbing her leg, going higher up on her leg with every stroke. She leaned back, granting him greater access. When he reached her panties, he gave them a quick tug, dragged them down her legs, and then threw them across the room.

"Are you ready for this baby" he asked.

"God yes" she answered, as she let him spread her thighs apart. He picked up her magic wand vibrator, turned it on low, and pressed it against her swollen clit.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" she purred.

After he turned the vibrator level up a setting, he plunged two long fingers into her depths.

"Oh God Derek…yes….keep going…deeper" she moaned.

A few minutes latter, he stopped, and knelt between her thighs. He switched the vibrator to pulsating mode and slipped it into her dripping hole.

"Fuckkkkk…so good…yes….give it to me" she grunted. She wanted to scream, but even as pleasure rolled through her, she was aware that she had to keep her voice down. Derek kept thrusting the magic wand. He knew she was close to climaxing, so he leaned forward and lapped furiously at her clit. She came forcefully within a few seconds.

Finally after watching Penelope's breathing return to normal, Derek kissed her passionately. "Baby Girl, I want more." He whispered. "I want you completely naked, in my bed. I want to see and lick every inch of you. Will you come home with me? Let me make love to you properly."

"I thought you'd never ask fancy fingers. Let's go."

_Sorry this story is a few days late. My life went crazy this week. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
